The present invention relates to vending machines and more particularly to vending machines which vend hot beverages such as coffee and tea.
Different hot beverages require different brewing cycles, temperatures and mixtures to produce a desired product. For example, espresso coffee is preferably delivered to a cup at a temperature of at least 149.degree. F. (65.degree. C.) and should have certain appearance attributes which are expected by a customer who purchases such a product. If these requirements are not met, it is likely that a customer will not make future purchases of the product from the vending machine.
Unfortunately, many hot beverage vending machines currently available are not designed to produce espresso coffee at the desired temperature from the very first cup taken from the machine, without increasing the hot water reservoir temperature too high. Also, they do not provide the desired appearance attributes in the cup, for example, the proper thickness and consistency of crema (foam or cream) on the surface of the coffee, because of the way in which the product is produced and delivered to the cup.
In addition, in high humidity geographic locations, the use of freeze dried coffee, particularly espresso coffee, the product canister dispensing nozzles, the delivery tubes and mixing bowls which prepare and deliver the espresso mixture to the cup, tend to clog and require frequent service and cleaning.